Question: 6 glue sticks cost $11.04. Which equation would help determine the cost of 14 glue sticks?
Answer: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 14 glue sticks, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{14}$ We have to pay $11.04 for 6 glue sticks, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$11.04}{6}$ Since the price per glue stick stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{14} = \dfrac{\$11.04}{6}$